fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Pretty Cure!
Hikari Pretty Cure! is MoonlightRainbow's fifth series on Fandom of Pretty Cure wiki. Story Hikari Pretty Cure! Episodes After Light Kingdom was Destroyed all of people disappeared or run and hide in other worlds. No one know what happened to Queen, King and Princess disappeared. Before that, Queen send fairy Eri to find legendary Pretty Cure who will save Light Kingdom on Earth. She really did find four cures, but why won't Cure Light, guardian from Light Kingdom join them? Characters Pretty Cure Kitagawa Haruka - 'Haruka is 14 years old girl and transfer student on Light Academy. She is friendly girl and love reading books. Her alter ego is Cure Shining. 'Akiyama Akemi '- Akemi is 14 years old energetic girl. She is Hinata's best friend/rival. She is in girls basketball team. Her alter ego is Cure Burning. 'Tsukikawa Hinata '- Hinata is 14 years old energetic girl. She is Akemi's best friend/rival. She is in girls basketball team. Her alter ego is Cure Air. 'Mizuki Chou '- Chou is 14 years old clever and shy girl. She is quiet and have trouble finding friends, until she became friends with Haruka and others. Her alter ego is Cure Starlight. 'Suzukawa Akira - 'Akira is Haruka and others' classmate and she transfered to Light Academy two weeks before Haruka. In the middle of series it's revealed that she is Cure Light, mysterious cure that appear in first episode and sometimes appear and help cures. She is actually princess from Light Kingdom who went to Earth after she couldn't defeat June and Alice. She is very good friend with Eri and later became good friends with others too. She is often worried about her parents and others from Light Kingdom because she doesn't know what happened to them. Her alter ego is Cure Light. Mascots 'Eri '- Eri is only mascot of Hikari Pretty Cure! team and bunny like fairy. She end her sentences with - ri. Villains Main Villain 'June - June is main villain of series. Alice '- Alice is June's daughter. Darkness Quartet 'Tea -''' Tea is first villain that appear. '''Jane - Jane is second villain that appear and only girl in Darkness Quartet. Jimmy -''' 'Jimmy is third villain that appear and youngest from Darkness Quartet. 'Mix '- Mix is fourth villain that appear and oldest from Darkness Quartet. Duo of Sad 'Marion '- Marion is along with Jam fifth villain that appear. 'Jam '- Jam is along with Marion fifth villain that appear. Others 'Kitagawa Kate '- Haruka's mother. 'Kitagawa Alex '- Haruka's father. 'Akiyama Arata '- Akemi's younger brother. 'Akiyama Mikoto '- Akemi's mother. 'Tsukikawa Rikka '- Hinata's mother. 'Tsukikawa Daichi '- Hinata's father. 'Tsukikawa Lily '- One of Hinata's sisters and Maria's twin. 'Tsukikawa Maria '- One of Hinata's sisters and Lily's twin. 'Tsukikawa Kaoru '- One of Hinata's brothers. 'Tsukikawa Itsuki '- One of Hinata's brothers. 'Tsukikawa Kasumi - 'One of Hinata's sisters. 'Mizuki Miko '- Chou's grandmother. 'Mizuki Alice '- Chou's mother. 'Mizuki Keita '- Chou's father. 'Mizuki Aria '- Chou's older sister. Locations 'Light Town '- Town where girls live. 'Light Academy - 'School girls are going to. 'Light Kingdom '- Kingdom from where Eri is coming. Items 'Lovely Pact '''- Girl's tansformation items. Trivia *Name of town (Light Town) is similiar to Hikari Town from 5 Lights Pretty Cure! and Let's Go! 5 Lights Pretty Cure! **Also in Light Town there is Light Academy and in Hikari Town there is Hikari Academy. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Hikari Pretty Cure! Category:User: MoonlightRainbow